In the winding of fine textile fibers of glass strands with high twist i.e. about two turns per inch or more on bobbins in the past, it has been conventional to employ small bobbins having outside diameters on the barrel of the bobbin of between 45 and 50 mm. The bobbins typically have double flanges opposed to each other, one on the top and one on the bottom of the bobbin and between which the strands rest as the package builds on the bobbin. In general, these bobbins previously employed contain on the order of four to four and half pounds of glass yarn per bobbin.
Difficulty has been encountered in utilizing bobbins of this size due to the fact that the strands in the first few layers wound on the barrel are of inferior quality due to the sharp wind angles between the yarn and the travellers on the twist frame ring and the surface of the small diameter bobbin, typically 19.6.degree. to 21.6.degree.. For this reason, considerable waste is encountered because of broken filaments wound in the first several layers of glass touching the barrel of the bobbin. Thus, a need exists to increase the ability of bobbins carrying fine yarns to carry more yarn weight and to permit easy removal of all of the strands contained on the bobbin surface and to provide improved angles for removal of strands from the bobbin.